Tattoo
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Renesmee gets a wild hair and Jake reaps the benefits.


**I own nothing and am going to hell. **

* * *

I felt the needle piercing my skin as it pushed the ink underneath it. My mom and dad were going to blow their tops when they saw it, but that didn't stop me. I was eighteen and that meant I could make my own decisions about things like this.

Jacob would kill me the moment he figured out what state of undress I was in. I was getting the tattoo on my hip, hidden by my panties, so that meant I was pretty naked from the waist down. I had a towel covering up all my naughty bits, but it was still weird to have someone that close to it other than Jacob.

On the other hand, Jacob would grovel at my feet when he saw it. It was his name written in script right along the line of my panties. I couldn't wait to see how he reacted to it, but I was so excited.

"You're done," the man said, sliding his stool back and taking his gloves off. "Just be careful with it and don't wash it when you shower. Use Dial soap, or anything antibacterial to wash it, and it should heal fine."

I nodded and pulled my shorts back on after he'd tapped up on tattoo. I didn't button them, but I couldn't just walk out without pants. I was going to rush to Jake's garage and show him what I've done. I figured he would be easier to persuade than my mom and dad, I mean, it was his name that was branded on his Imprint forever.

I parked my car back in the employee lot and saw that Jake's was the only other one. I glanced at the clock on my dash and saw that the garage was closed. That made this even better, he was free to bend me over anything in there and fuck me until I was screaming.

I pushed the door open and listened for Jake's heartbeat. I heard it in his office and ran over to it, eager for him to see what I'd done. I pushed the door open and saw him bent over a stack of papers on his desk, his brow furrowed and a scattering of broken pens around him on the floor.

I walked up behind him and slid my hands down his chest, pressing my lips to the back of his neck. He instantly relaxed and leaned back into me, dropping his pen onto the desk. I turned his chair around before placing myself on his lap with my arms draped over his shoulders.

"Nes, what's wrong? I smell blood," he said, holding my shoulders and looking at me intensely. "Are you hurt?"

"Okay, you've got to promise me that you're not going to be mad. Can you do that?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"You didn't answer my question. It smells like it's coming from…" he trailed off as he figured out where it was coming from. "But it smells different than that… Nes, what'd you do?"

I slipped off his lap and shimmied out of my short. I heard Jake's breathing get deeper out of reflex, but he didn't move. I knew it was necessary, but I pulled my top off too. I was going to make a show out of it.

His eyes were glued to the plastic covering my hip. "Nes, you did not do that…"

He reached forward and pulled the covering off of it slowly so he didn't hurt me. While it was still red and inflamed, his name was clearly written. More than a few different emotions played out of his face before contempt stayed.

"Edward is going to find a way to blame me for this and castrate me," he forced out before reaching out to me.

He pulled me to straddle his lap again, making me whine and try to get closer. "But Jake, you love telling me that I'm yours. Now you're name is on my body forever, and I know how much you love my hips…"

Every time he and I had sex, he would leave bites on my hips. Sometimes he even broke the skin, but I loved it and he knew it. If he didn't bite me, he would leave bruises the size of his huge hands on them. Both of which weren't very fun to explain to Alice, Rose, and mom when they saw me the next morning.

I pulled my panties down to mid-thigh so he could see the full tattoo as I stood up. Jacob leaned forward and so he could see the tattoo in complete detail. I saw him inhale harshly when I parted my thighs slightly as his pupils dilated before he leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss right above the angry, red skin.

"You're going to be the death of me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he swore in a whisper against my skin. "You're so wet, I can smell it."

I could feel the slickness between my legs pulsing as he placed his hands on the bends of my legs. They ghosted up as he peppered my irritated skin with kisses and brushes of his tongue against the abused skin.

"Then why don't you bend me over your desk and fuck me?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair. "I've got your name on me, but I bet you can leave your mark harder…"

I loved that he was a werewolf during moments like this. He shredded my panties and flipped out positions, bending me over his desk. I waited to hear the slide of his zipper, but I never heard it.

I was about to turn around when I felt his hands on my bottom. He had both of my cheeks cupped in his hands, rubbing them lovingly as he bent over me. His breath was harsh against my ear when he finally spoke.

"I'm going to make you forget everything but my name," he said, sucking my earlobe into his mouth. "Just like always, princess."

His body left mine and the absence of his intense heat left me shivering, or at least that's what I told myself. He spread my thighs and I moved my legs enough to envelope him inside of them. I whimpered when I felt his lips brush against my thighs on their way to where I was aching.

"God, you smell so good," he breathed out. "You taste even sweeter, princess."

He pressed his mouth against me and slid his tongue into my folds. He used his hands to keep me spread open and flat on the desk as he wreaked havoc between my legs. I did that best I could to hold onto the sides of the desk, but it was crumbling in my hands. I moved one hand behind me and reached blindly until I found his and held tight.

"Jake, please!" I begged, pressing my face against the papers on the desk. "God, I'm so close! Please!"

He smiled against me before slipping a finger inside me. He crooked it up and I felt myself crumbling. I didn't scream, but I did break off a piece of his desk in my hand. My knees were jelly so he had to help me stand, spinning me around and kissing me.

It took some getting used to at first when I kissed him after he did that. I'm half vampire so I could taste it almost like I'd been the one to do it but kissing Jake was worth it. He was the only boy I've ever kissed and I don't think for a second that I'm missing out.

He gripped my hips in his hand, careful of my tattoo, and sat me on his desk. I tore his pants down his hips and his shirt off his torso. He took off his boxers quickly while I took off my bra, he couldn't do that because I was running terribly low on bras that weren't torn apart.

"Hey! You promised me that you wouldn't rip up anymore of my panties! Alice is starting to wonder why I'm running so low on them," I said as he pressed heated kisses against my throat.

"No she's not, she knows where they're going," he laughed before sliding into me, effectively silencing my complaints.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, using them to eliminate all the space between us. Our skin was rubbing together in a way that shouldn't be legal. I had my head thrown back with my hair flying free every time he thrust into me.

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach as I got closer. Jake seemed to sense that because he stopped moving and slipped out of me. I literally could've started bawling, but he didn't waste time. He flipped me around, spread my legs back open, and replaced himself inside of me.

The angle change had me keening and him growling in my ear raggedly. I threw my arm back and held his neck tightly when the coil came undone. I screamed out and it sounded vaguely like his name, but I didn't have enough control to make it clearer.

He turned me back around one more time and pulled out of me, finishing right on the tattoo. I knew that probably wasn't the smartest idea somewhere in my head, but right now I was doing well remembering how to breathe.

"Fuck," he breathed out, leaning his head against my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement as I felt the familiar tingle against my hip. The tattoo was finally healing, just like it always did whenever I got it. This was the fourth time I've got it, but it was the first time I've gotten it on my hip. I've gotten it on my inner thigh, above my breast, and on my lower back before. The end result was always the same, animalistic sex with him finishing on the temporarily inked skin.

"This was one of the best ideas that I've ever had," I said, running my fingers through the longer hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm still scared of Edward ever finding out about this little meetings that we have," he told me, helping me stand up and get redressed. Then he held up what was left of my panties and said, "I'm sorry, I'll take you shopping for new ones next week."

I pulled his boxers back up and tucked him into placed before wrapping my arms back around him. His heat soaked into my body and the all too familiar buzz filled up my body. Being with my Imprint was worth any repercussions that my dad could ever enforce.

"Mhmm, I love you," I whisper against his still-racing heart.

"I love you, princess," he said, kissing the crown of my messy hair. "Until the very end."

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
